Avatar: The legend of Amera
by MyFavoriteStuff
Summary: Amera is the Avatar after Korra, she kept her identity as the Avatar a secret pretty much all of her life. The only people who know about it are her parents. They wanted to keep her from all the dutys of the Avatar, they didn't want to loose their little girl.


After discovering her identity as the Avatar 10 years ago, Amera kept her bending abilities to herself, only drawing from her Eathbending for defence and offence.

Another day in the same, boring life as a normal child, the 16 year-old Amera was woke up with her awfully loud alarm clock

"Gah!" Amera would grunt before turning her head to the device, reaching over and ripping out the plug from its socket.

Amera would sit on her bed, staring at the damp, wooden cealing.

Sighing, she got up and swung her legs off the bed, sitting on the side of it.

"Amera, are you up?" Her mother would shout while washing the dishes.

"Yeah" She'd sob, lazily before boosting herself off the bed and walking out of the room.

She'd enter the room with her mother and father, both wearing rugged and very poorly made clothes, the usual.

Her mother would catch a side glance of Amera and ask her "Go play with your brother".

Amera would glance back, "I'm 16... I'm not playing with a 5 yearold" She'd spit.

"Well go play with your older brothers, honey. They are playing rock ball outside" Her mother would say, coming up with a second idea to get me out of the house.

Again, Amera would glance at her Mom, about to make an argument but deciding not to.

She'd walk outside and look across the street to her brothers kicking a worn out ball back and fourth trying to get it between two paralel streetlamps behind the other team.

"Amera, heads up!" she'd hear, a rough, loud and low voice belonging to my oldest brother Tarri.

A few moments after the man shouting, Tarri would use his Earthbending to shoot the ball at Amera, creating a loud bang against the rough fabric of the ball and the earth, ripping out the ground

"Aah!" Amera would scream before ducking, the ball would swoosh over her head.

"Come on, you can't dodge!" Tarri would shout.

Amera would stand up and look at him. "Alright..." She'd say before fetching the ball.

After a second or two, stood in the same place with the ball in her hand, Amera would bounce the ball on the ground roughly, it would bounce back in the air before she'd spin her torso and extending her leg.

"Gah!" Tarri would be grunting on the floor as the ball shot into his private area.

"Aha" Amera would laugh at her nineteen yearold brother groveling on the floor. "Honnestly, you should have dodged" She'd say before walking back in the house.

"Is that your brother, honey" Her mother would say, calmly while being able to hear the grunting outside.

"Yeah" Amera would say proudly before sitting at the table and eating a bun.

"What did he do?" She'd say, not even looking out the door or at Amera.

Amera would laugh before taking a chunk out of the bun. "He almost hit me with a ball" She'd say, mouth full with bread.

"Did you hit him in the no-no parts?" Amera's dad would say with a smile growing on his face.

Amera would then finish the bun, "Ofcourse I did." She'd say, her smile fading as the grunts outside become silent.

"Mom!" The same loud and croaky voice would barge in. "How come you aint punishing her" Tarri would demand.

"Well, honey... You are a grown man" She'd reply, finally finishing the dishes and turning towards him, leaning on the sink.

Tarri would grow angrier.

"You tried to hit me with a ball" Amera would say, squinting her eyes at him.

Tarri would turn his head to her "You HIT me with a ball" he'd shout.

"Well, honey. Amera is a girl..." Her mother would say before sitting down opposite from Amera.

"Whats that suppose to mean! She did it on purpose" Tarri would shout.

Our father would just sit there, trying to keep his patience.

A few of Amera's brothers would walk in. "Hey Tarri, what you doing?" Shen would say, walking towards him.

"I was just leaving." He'd say, looking at their mother and then at Amera herself before walking out.

A few seconds of awkward silence, Shen would ask "Was that about the incedent from outside? He seemed really angry"

"No shit, Shen" Amera would say. Rolling her eyes.

"You are quite a bitch, aint you?" Shen would say.

Amera would turn to him, her eyes resting at him before he walked out angrily.

"I'm going for a walk" Amera would say before getting up and leaving.

After a long walk, roughly three hours of clearing her head, Amera is outside the Tavern because its on her way home.

"Hubba, baby you look fine" She'd hear, turning to a drunken man, leaning on the door, swaying.

"Shut up, pervert" Amera would snap, squinting her eyes in disgust.

The man would then step out of the doorway, "What did you say to me?" He'd say, his voice becoming slightly enraged.

"You heard, now go and find a prostitute who would lower her standards for you" Amera would reply, turning her head.

As she turned her head, she didn't notice that the man quickly moved towards her, grabbing her wrists.

"Get off me!" Amera would scream

"You need to learn respect, you stupid girl" The man would shout back

With pauses between the words, Amera screamed "GET. OFF. ME!" before stretching out her fingers.

Before he knew it, the man was unconscious, with being threw through the wall, pushed away by Airbending.

"Amera?" She'd hear, most of the town knew each other so Amera was easily recognised.

"Oh no..." Amera would whisper, looking down at the man and then up at the familiar faces that are widened by shock.

With panic, Amera froze for a second, then rushing to get out off sight, running home

SLAM, the front door slams after Amera entering.

"Whats wrong, dear?" Amera's mother would ask

While checking the blinds, then closing them, Amera would say "They saw me Airbend."

A plate would smash as her Mother dropped it, her eyes widened and so did her fathers.

"They saw you..." My Mother said.

"I knew something like this would happen" Her father would shout. "Go, get in your room" He'd say, getting up, pushing Amera in her bedroom and he'd close the door.

"Dad!" She'd shout, banging on the door.

"Just get some sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning." Her father would say through the door.

After 10 minutes of drowning in greith, about how her life would change, Amera would lay on her bed, hands over her eyes while asking herself "How could i be so reckless?" repeatedly in her mind.

And after 30 minutes, she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Hey, if you like it, please favorite it :) Also, I'm experimenting with Avatar, please review and tell me if you like it. If there are no reviews I probably won't make another chapter. ALSO, this is the introduction, other chapters will be longer, at least 2000 words.


End file.
